fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kye Akari (Legendary Aces)
Kye Akari (灯り佳, Akari Kai) is a world renowned fighter pilot and leader of the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. She is the hero of the Circum-Pacific War occuring in Legendary Aces 1: The Legend of Razgriz. She is the daughter of Layla Bartlett, niece of Allison Bartlett, and older sister of Yami Akari, all of whom are well known fighter pilots. Her callsign is Blaze, and she is effectionately called "Kid" by her uncle Jack Bartlett and husband Alvin H. Davenport. In 2018, Kye takes office as the President of Paragon. Kye takes the role of the player character, Blaze, in Ace Combat 5 The original and incarnations in other stories: Kye Akari Personality Kye is very protective and confident. She grew up as a pure hearted child, but that was strained once she was involved in the Circum-Pacific War in 2010. She initially had trouble pulling the proverbial trigger, but she gradually changed, accepting that it was necessary to defend her friends, family, and home. By the end of the war, she no longer hesitates to kill if it is necessary, and by 2016 she will do virtually anything to protect her loved ones. She is extremely intelligent and very calculating in combat. Background Kye is the oldest of three children. Her mother is Layla Bartlett, a world famous fighter pilot, leader of Galm Team, and the infamous Demon Lord of the Round Table. Her father is Zen Akari Sr, who is not as well known as Kye or her mother, but was the head of the Akari Family and CEO of a yet unnamed company based in Osea. She has a younger brother named Zen Akari jr. and younger sister named Yami Akari, the latter of which is also a world famous fighter pilot and leader of Garuda Team. Equipment Weapons *'Jouten' - The family heirloom katana of the Akari Family. *'Akari Shinigami' - An oversized revolver, measuring twenty inches in overall length with a twelve inch barrel. It is chamber for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. Its cylinder is designed as a Quick Switch Cylinder, allowing the user to remove the cylinder and insert a pre-loaded cylinder in its place, much like an ammo magazine for a semi-automatic pistol. Vehicles *'F-5E Tiger II' - A small fighter aircraft. *'F-14D Super Tomcat' - An advanced swing wing fighter aircraft. *'X-22 Dragon' - The prototype of the X-03 Dragon featuring the body of the F/A-22A Raptor *'F/A-22 Raptor' - A fifth generation fighter aircraft with advanced stealth technology. *'X-03 Dragon'- A top secret fighter jet designed by the Paragon's best, capable of the ADM and stealth technology more advanced than that of the F/A-22 Raptor. Capable of flight speeds up to Mach 3.5, or Mach 5.1 without the limiter. *'F-14X Black Tomcat' - A variant of the F-14 enhanced with techology from the X-03 project. *'XF-04 Pegasus' - The successor to the X-03 Dragon, designed largely by Kye herself. It possesses ADMM weaponry, stealth technology surpassing that of the X-03, Electromagnetic Force Field generation technology, Energy Pad technology that allows vertical takeoff and landing, and capable of flight speeds up to Mach 5.5. Powers and Abilities Inherent Abilities *'Evolution of Atlantis': A genetic experiment originating in the 1930s. Kye possesses three DNA strands, rather than two, all of which are classified as "Active" in terms of Trait Strength. Individuals with all three activate are referred to as "Triple Trait", and possess superhuman abilities and vastly slowed aging. *'Extremely Advanced Intelligence': With an intelligence quotient estimated at 325, Kye possesses a nearly unrivaled intelligence. She demonstrates her intelligence, possessing multiple degrees in multiple subjects and designing extremely advanced technology including the Solar Core, Hydride Battery, and the XF-04 Pegasus. Her high intelligence is partially due to her status as a Triple Trait, though her IQ is exceptionally high even among those possessing the Evolution of Atlantis trait. *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of her status as a Triple Trait, Kye is physically much stronger than the average human, even possessing greater muscle capacity than the strongest weightlifters in the world, while appearing no more muscular than an average athletic human. *'Superhuman Agility': As a result of her status as a Triple Trait, Kye is capable of jumping heights in excess of ten meters or thirty feet and running at speeds that outclass the sprinting speed of the fastest Olympic sprinters. *'Superhuman Durability': Kye managed to survive crashing her fighter jet, which was later revealed to be a result of her status as a Triple Trait. Kye is also able to withstand g-forces much greater than the average fighter pilot, allowing her to execute maneuvers that normal pilots cannot. *'Superhuman Hand-Eye Coordination': Kye has demonstrated the ability to jump in front of another person and deflect a bullet fired at close range from a pistol. *'Extremely Advanced Combat Instinct': Kye possesses combat instincts greater than even fellow Legendary Aces Layla Bartlett, Yami Akari, and York Ross, and comparable to fellow Legendary Ace Allison Bartlett. Skills *'Martial Arts Master': Kye has mastered many forms of martial arts, including various hand to hand styles and various weapon styles. **Katana Styles ***Kenjutsu ***Kendo ***Battōjutsu ***Iaido ***Iaijutsu **Other Weapon Styles ***Kyūdō ***Sōjutsu ***Bōjutsu ***Shurikenjutsu ***Naginatajutsu **Unarmed Styles ***Aikido ***Karate ***Taekwondo ***Jujutsu ***Kenpō ***Wing Chun *'Keen Marksman': Using the Akari Shinigami, Kye displayed enough skill to take out several Estovakian soldiers and kill three soldiers lined up with a single shot. *'Computer Skills': Kye has displayed skill enough with computers that she was able to work with Sky-Eye to decrypte the SOLG intelligence disk. *'Beyond Legendary Ace Level Fighter Pilot': Kye is the current Ace of Aces and possess flying skills greater than even her predecessor, Allison Bartlett. It is stated that only Doran Maya and Michelle Maya have comparable skills. However, it is also stated that her skills have dulled slightly after spending several months on the ground. Trivia *Despite having a Japanese name, Kye appears Caucasian. This is due to her ancestry. Her grandmother on her father's side was Caucasian, which led to her father being born with Caucasian traits. Kye's mother is full Caucasian, which gave Kye and her siblings a very high chance of not looking Japanese, despite their names being Japanese. Category:Legendary Aces